Forbidden Love
by FireChibi
Summary: Gaterron Fluff Gateau and Marron spen a little quality time together. Complete


Marron sat propped up against the cabin wall, a single blanket wrapt tightly around him. He had volunteered to sleep on the floor as always, allowing Carrot, and Gateau to sleep on the beds. The night was cold and it seemed unfair to make him sleep on the cold wood floor.  
Gateau slipped out of bed walking softly over to where Marron was sitting. Kneeling down on the floor in front of him, he reached out gently caressing the pail cheek. Marron stirred slightly.  
Golden eyes slowly opened, and Marron smiled at the familiar figure kneeling before him. He loved Gateau so much. He so wished they could share there love, but Carrot would never approve  
"Come and lay with me Marron. You shouldn't have to sleep on the floor and it's so cold", Gateau laid a strong hand on Marron's shoulder.  
"We can't niissan would never approve", He lent forward laying his head on Gateau's shoulder.  
"Please Marron. I know how much it bothers your back to have to sit up on nights like this". Marron nodded thoughts to laden with sleep for him to protest  
Gateau lifted him into his arms, feeling his young lover cuddle up close to him, loving the feel of those strong arms around him. Gateau laid him on the bed, and then slid in beside him. Marron curled into him arms. He knew and dreaded the way his niissan would act when he found out about them. Slowly he began to relax and finally he drifted to sleep, feeling the warmth of the arms that surrounded him.  
Gateau lay awake for a long time watching the Raven-haired boy beside him. He stroked his cheek gently, feeling the gentle rise of Marron's chest against him, the soft rhythm of his heart. He didn't know how any one would or could think this beautiful creature emotionless. Marron's emotions ran so deeply. He had just gotten used to hiding then from the world, he thought no one would understand.  
Marron was so kind and cared so much for all those around him. He was so emotionally fragile. The wrong comment could easily bring him to tears, but he shut them away until it all became too much. When such a time came Marron could be could be found hidden off somewhere, where he could be alone with his tears, his Sorrow. Gateau couldn't remember how many times Marron had laid curled up in his arms as he shed such painfully sad tears. This was something Carrot didn't even know.  
Marron shifted in his arms, sliding his hand across his chest. He shivered as the cool hand moved over his flesh. Gateau looked out the window. It would be dawn soon enough. Had he really spent the better of the night simply watching the slender form that rested in his arms?  
He would be waking soon. Marron always woke to watch the sun rise. Sure enough, as if set by a clock, Marron shifted again and his eyes slowly fluttered open. "Morning sleep head", Gateau whispered kissing his companion on the forehead.  
"How long have you been up?" He asked slipping out of bed.  
"Awake, who actually went to sleep", Marron turned looking at him for a moment before turning away.  
"Are you coming to watch the sun rise with me?"  
"Do you wont me to", Maron looked over her shoulder his long ebony locks flowing around him like water.  
"Of course I would. If I didn't wont you to come, I wouldn't have asked you to"  
  
"Ohh feisty this morning are we", the blonde stood wrapping his arms around him young love. Marron laughed pulling out of his lovers hold and began running a brush through his long hair, Not at all surprised when Gateau pulled it gently form his hand and began brushing the silken locks of hair. Carefully he worked out the few knots that rested with its length. "Your so beautiful", he whispered slipping his finger through Marron's hair making sure he had gotten out all the knots.  
"Come lets go" the smaller of the two whispered, and together they walked out into the hall and down the stairs, Gateau slowly slipped his arm around Marron's waste.  
The blonde sat in the grass pulling his dark haired lover into his lap. Marron giggled as he fell into strong arms. They sat together as the sun washed over the horizon, bathing them in light. "I love you Marron ", Gateau whispered kissing him gently, there lips pressing together for a brief instant.  
"I love you to", Marron smiled curling into Gateau's strong embrace  
"Well, we should be going in don't you think?" He bent nuzzling into a pail neck, feeling the other sigh against him.  
"Yes", Marron whispered hardly paying attention. "At least before the others wake up and find us here". Gateau stood Marron still in his arms. " Gateau".  
"Huh? Oh sorry Marron", he sat Marron back down onto his feet, they went back into the inn, and sitting at a table they ordered breakfast. It wasn't long after their food had arrived that the others came down the stairs.  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't my queer little brother and the macho man," Carrot chided as he came down the stairs, Tira and chocolat close behind. Determined to make sure Carrot stayed away from the teenage waitress.  
"Darling.... Carrot," The two threatening voices spoke from behind him, he visibly flinched. Gateau caste a slow look at Marron, who had become very still at his side.  
Marron new his brother was only joking, but it sent a blade through his heart to hear his only brother say such things about him. He has listened to that enough while he was young, and while he was away at school. "He knows I'm just kidding. Don't you Marron," He merely nodded without looking up at his older brother.  
Marron finished eating quickly, before he stood and walking swiftly back out side. He sat on the steadily warming grass, closed his eyes and willed his body to relax. Meditation always seemed to make things seem better. He could already see that it was going to be a very long day.  
The team packed up their gear after breakfast and headed out in silence. They walked down the dirt path. Chocolat hanging off Carrot, Tira was walking beside them looking very annoyed. Every so often Carrot would direct some rather immature comments towards his younger sibling.  
Gateau looked down at Marron slowly, their hands brushed together. The blond bent to steal a kiss from his lover, who blushed lightly in return. Marron didn't really approve of public displays of affection.  
The team set up camp that night, in a clearing of some random unnamed forest they had been passing through. Gateau lay awake near the smouldering embers of the fire. The others had long since all fallen asleep. He turned over watching Marron as he slept, sitting up against a near by tree. He wandered ideally why Marron always slept sitting up, unless he was in bed. Even then, if he was not wrapt in his arms, the younger teen lay curled up in ball the blankets held tight in his hand, drawn close the his chest. His head buried beneath the blankets, so that all you could see was a small lump at the centre of the bed, and a mop of long black hair.  
Gateau slowly rose, walking over to where Marron slept. "Marron...Marron wake up," He shook the sleeper gently. Golden eyes slowly flickered open and looked up at the blond before him.  
"What is it Gateau." Marron mumbled a little annoyed about being woken up two nights in a row. He strained for a moment to see through the darkness.  
The blond reached out taking his hand; he pulled his small lover to his feet. "Come with me, there's something I want to show you." He led Marron through the trees, guiding his still half a sleep lover through the forest.  
Earlier that day he had found the most beautiful clearing. The grass was long enough to completely conceal anyone who lay within it. It was filled with so many different kinds of wild flowers.  
As they came into the clearing, Marron stopped. IN the moonlight the clearing was even more beautiful. The moon reflected off the flowers, making them appear to glow in the darkness casting it aside. The stars hung above there heads like jewels in the night sky.  
Gateau watched as Marron slowly moved to the centre of the clearing, standing among the flowers, to Gateau he appeared to be and angel. The moon shone down on his pale skin, making it appear to glow with a preternatural light. His white kimono blew in the light breeze, so he seemed to hover slightly. Suddenly he was an angel. An angel of pain, and sorrow, of kindness, and of love. An angel that few knew, and those who did would never forget.  
Gateau moved slowly to stand behind his angel. Wrapping his arms around him, he felt the slight frame stiffen for an instant, before relaxing against him. "Its so beautiful, Gateau." Marron whispered.  
"I knew you would love it," He bent forward kissing his cheek. Marron turned wrapping his arms around Gateau's neck; he pressed himself against the larger body before him.  
Gateau gathered Marron into his arms and laid him on the ground, pushing back a stray peace of hair; he pressed a gentle virgin kiss on Marron's welcoming lips. Marron responded after a moment, opening his mouth, feeling Gateau's tongue slid into his mouth. He slid his hands down the blond's chest feeling his heart beat beneath his long tapered fingers. "You'll get me dirty," he laughed golden eyes smiling up at his lover through the darkness.  
"Then I'll just have to clean you myself." Marron laughed softly and Gateau captured his lips once more.  
The two fell asleep that night wrapt in each other's arms, Marron curled against Gateau's browed chest. Gateau loved the feel of his ebony haired lover beside him, the soft rhythm of a gentle heart he knew only beet for him. He kissed the soft strands of hair and let sleep over come him.  
Marron woke the next morning with a start, 'stupid dream.' He thought irritated. The sun had completely risen adding to his previous annoyance, as he looked around he realised something. He was very much alone, his dark eyes searched the clearing for the one he had fallen asleep with the night before. "Gateau!" he called rather quietly, he saw something rustle out of the corner of his eyes. He was on his feet in an instant, ward in hand.  
"Wow, Marron it's only me." Gateau razed his hands in surrender Marron sighed lowering the ward. "You're awake. You don't usually sleep in, I was a little worried.  
Gold eyes smirked at him playfully. "Well I'm not usually woken up in the middle of night, two nights in a row either, now am I?" Gateau smiled, his blue eyes glinting in the morning sunlight. He took Marron's hand in his and together they started back toward camp.  
"Where have you two been all morning?" Carrot asked accusingly, his eyes scanning over Gateau evilly as the two entered the camp.  
"Carrot, where do I go every morning?" Marron paused for a moment hoping his brother would back down. When he didn't he sighed heavily and continued. "I went to see the sun rise."  
Carrot shrugged and the conversation ended, the team walked the rest of the way to the village in silence. It was the same thing as always. Find the evil Sorcerer and make him/her pay. But there was something different on this mission. A newly founded love that would never be told to the outside world.  
  
( Notes: I may make a sequel to this, but I'm not really sure...read and tell me what you think. Thx a lot. Sky) 


End file.
